Theros Gods and Heroes Book 2
by masteratwriting42
Summary: Something is wrong...People are getting sick...Portals between Mundus and Theros have been appering all through out the island and spirits are coming out of them. Its up to Jeer's heroes to figure out what is going on and put an end to it.


Theros

Gods and Heroes

Orzhov and the Battle of Meletis

Prologue

Something is very wrong with the island of Jeer. Ever since it was rebuilt, the living have been getting sick and acting strange. Two portals between Nirn and Theros have opened up on Jeer and spirits of the dead have been appearing more rapidly. Some blame the Orzhov Syndicate, others blame the planeswalkers. What is going on? Who is responsible? Read the story to find out.

The Depths of Duskmantle

After our castle was destroyed, we did not have the right materials to rebuild it, so Mother, Father, Eola and I were offered our own big rooms in the depths of Duskmantle, and we gladly accepted.

"Skithiryx is always generous, isn't he," said Mother.

"Mother, he gave us rooms because he trusts us and because we have nowhere else to live," I said.

"Yes, that is true, Dip," said Father.

"So what do we do now that peace has been restored?" I asked.

"I don't about you guys, but I'm thirsty," said Eola.

"Here," said Mother as she tossed a red bottle at Eola.

"What's this?" asked Eola.

"Blood soda," said Mother.

"Oh. Thank you," said Eola.

"No problem," said Mother.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was Mirko Vosk.

"Hello Mirko," I said.

"Hello Dip. Bill, Skithiryx needs to see you," said Vosk.

"What for?" asked Father.

"I don't know, but he is scared about something, and I wouldn't deny his call," said Vosk.

"I will report to him right away," said Father.

Father went up to talk to Skithiryx while the rest of us stayed down in the depths.

"You needed me?" said Father.

"Yes, I did. Have you noticed a bunch ghosts flying around Duskmantle?" said Skithiryx.

"Yes, actually two came into my room while Samantha and I were in our bedroom," said Father.

"I see," said Skithiryx.

"Where did the spirits come from?" asked Father.

"I don't know, but I would like someone to find out," said Skithiryx.

"My son and I can look into it for you," said Father.

"Zokeyr! That would be great, and I will have Vosk and Ludvic look into it as well," said Skithiryx.

"Alright then," said Father.

Meanwhile at Azorius...

"Ghosts!" screamed a noble. Spirits were running around Azorius.

"Calm down, people! I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this," said Beriadanwen. Then the throne room got dark and then two vampires barged through the doors.

"What do you daemons want?" asked Venser.

"Our great leader wishes to speak to the Queen," said a vampire.

"What does he want?" asked Beriadanwen.

"Queen Beriadanwen!" said a deep and ghastly voice.

Then five ghostly figures appeared in front of the Queen.

"Well, if it isn't the Obzedat. What do you ghouls want?" said Beriadanwen.

"You knew the terms of the treaty when we came here to Jeer," said the Obzedat.

"Oh yes, all spirits belong to the Syndicate. But it's not my fault they are here," said Beriadanwen.

"Then find a way to bring them to us or we will find a way to remove you from throne," said the Obzedat.

"Fine," said Beriadanwen.

"Stupid elf. Isperia was a better leader," said the Obzedat.

"Yet, you stood there as Rakdos killed her," said Beriadanwen.

Then the vampires and the Obzedat vanished and light came back into the room.

"What will you do now, My Lady?" asked Venser.

"Watch the city for me. I know of some creatures that can help us," said Beriadanwen.

"Yes, My Queen," said Venser.

So Queen Beriadanwen went to seek help from our friends the Myr.

"It's an honor, Queen of the Azorius people," said Etched.

"Likewise, Great Etched Champion of the Myr," said Beriadanwen.

"What can we help you with?" asked Etched.

"As a friend of Bill and Samantha, I require your assistance," said Beriadanwen.

"What do you need?" asked Etched.

"First, a question... You and your Myr are unaffected by necromancy and the dead, right?" said Beriadanwen.

"That is correct," said Etched.

"Good, because I have a little ghost problem and I need to borrow some of your warriors to help me," said Beriadanwen.

"No problem, My Lady," said Etched.

Supernatural Clean Up

Back at the queen's throne room...

"Thanks for your help," said Beriadanwen.

"No problem," said a Myr.

Then my father and I walked through the door.

"Whoa! What's with all the Myr?" said Father.

"They helped me clear up the ghosts," said Beriadanwen.

"That's actually why we're here. To talk to you about the ghosts," I said.

"Do you know what's behind them?" asked Father.

"I might have an idea," said Beriadanwen.

"Let's hear it," I said.

"The leaders of the Syndicate, The Obzedat, came to me saying they would try to remove me from leadership of Azorius if I did not bring them the ghosts. Well, I think they purposely put the ghosts here to get rid of me," said Beriadanwen.

"What if you are wrong?" said Father.

"Then they, or someone in their guild, may know who is behind the ghosts," said Beriadanwen.

"They're not just going to let us in the front door," I said.

"No, they won't. So we are going to have to sneak around," said Beriadanwen.

"We are not stealthy," said Father.

"But I know who is," said Beriadanwen.

"Who is that?" asked Father.

"Two people: your friend Mirko, and your wife," said Beriadanwen.

"I couldn't agree more," said Father.

So after we went back to House Dimir to get Vosk and Mother. We went to the Syndicate's city to find out what was going on with the ghosts.

"You sure about this?" asked Mother.

"Yes," I said.

"The hunter is always sure," said Mirko Vosk.

"Very well. Come on Mirko, in we go," said Mother.

They crawled through the narrow tunnels into the city.

"Now what?" asked Mother.

"We must find their research. It may tell us what is with all the spirits roaming around," said Vosk.

"How can we find it without being caught?" asked Mother.

"We are vampires, remember? So we'll just blend right in," said Vosk.

"Then let's go," said Mother.

They ran around town looking for clues. They came across a small office which belonged to the son and daughter of the blood Baron.

"Who's the blood Baron?" asked Mother.

"A very powerful Syndicate vampire, so be careful while we are in here," said Mirko Vosk.

They searched the desks and file bags until they came across some research notes. The notes read that there had been two portals opening and closing: one near the River of Ghosts, and the other in the Cave of Ghosts.

"We should check them out but bring this information to Skithiryx first," said Mother.

"Agreed," said Mirko Vosk.

Then a city guard came in and saw Mother and Mirko.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" said the guard. A sword appeared in Mirko's hand and he threw it at the guard and killed him.

"What was that?" asked Mother.

"The Runechanter's Pike. It's been in my possession for years," said Vosk.

"Cool," said Mother.

"Indeed. Now let's get out of here," said Mirko.

The Clues Have Been Found

We brought what Mother and Mirko found at the Syndicate's city to Skithiryx.

"Hum? This is very surprising," said Skithiryx.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I never thought the Orzhov had researches. I thought they were just a business guild," said Skithiryx.

"What does this mean?" asked Mother.

"It means they knew of the ghosts before they appeared. _Vik Nii!_ They might try to drain the power from these portals. We must stop them!" said Skithiryx.

"I agree with Skithiryx. There is no telling what will happen to Jeer," said Father. So the four of us, including Skithiryx, headed off to the river and the Cave of Ghosts, while Drana watched over Duskmantle.

Meanwhile back at Orzhov...

"They took everything, Father," said a women.

"House Dimir is getting really annoying," said a man.

"They won't get away with this, I assure you," said the Blood Baron.

"But they know of our plans!" said an Orzhov noble.

"They won't stop us, I assure you," said the Blood Baron.

Back with our heroes...

We had arrived at the River of Ghosts. We could see the portal on the water.

"I'm going to drain the energy from the portal," said Mirko Vosk. Mirko absorbed the power from the portal and it disappeared.

"Good. On to the next," I said.

"The cave is close. I can sense the energy coming from it," said Skithiryx.

"Then let's move. There is no telling if the Syndicate is on our trail," said Father.

We quickly rushed to the cave and went inside. At the far end we could see the portal.

"There it is. Let's go," I said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't House Dimir and the Queen of Azorius... Hello, My Lady," said a voice from above.

"Undead trash!" spat Beriadanwen.

"Now now that's not how you should talk to the future ruler of the Syndicate," said a tall and pale man.

"You must be the Blood Baron," said Mother.

"Correct, My Dear," said the Blood Baron.

"What do you want?" asked Father.

"I'm here to stop you from destroying the last portal," said the Blood Baron.

"That's not going to happen!" I yelled.

"Well then, I'm afraid I have to kill you," said the Blood Baron.

"Samantha, go with Beri and Skithiryx to the portal. Dip, Vosk and I will deal with the Baron," said Father. Mother nodded and headed towards the portal with the queen and Skithiryx.

"Stop them!" said the Baron to his son and daughter. They chased after Mother and our friends. The Blood Baron jumped down and attacked us. We fought hard, but not hard enough. The Baron pounded me with his gauntlets and I fell to the ground. Bill changed to a werewolf and threw the Baron through the portal; we followed him in.

"What? Where am I?" said the Blood Baron.

"You're in the realm of Erebos," said Father.

"So this is what the underworld of Theros looks like," said Mirko Vosk. The fighting continued until we all heard thunder and whip cracks. Father then saw Erebos fighting someone. But who? Another god? Mirko Vosk trapped the Baron so we could get a closer look. Skithiryx, Beri and Mother arrived shortly after.

"STOP EPHARA! YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" shouted Erebos.

"I WILL NOT BOW DOWN TO YOU OR PHENAX, EREBOS!" shouted Ephara.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" asked Father.

"OH, IT'S YOU, MORTAL," said Erebos.

"YOU KNOW THIS HUMAN?" said Ephara.

"YES, HE HELPED ME GET MY WHIP BACK FROM A GORGON," said Erebos.

"So why are you two fighting?" asked Mother.

"EPHARA BLAMES ME FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF A CITY THAT WORSHIPED HER," said Erebos.

"UNDEAD KILLED ALMOST ALL THE PEOPLE OF MELETIS!" shouted Ephara.

"AND WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL HER IS THAT THEY WERE NOT MY UNDEAD; THEY BELONGED TO PHENAX," said Erebos.

"Well, your fighting is causing ghosts to appear on Jeer, and it's making people sick," I said.

"WE WILL STOP ON ONE CONDITION," said Ephara.

"What is that?" asked Father.

"YOU HELP SAVE AND RESTORE MELETIS," said Ephara.

"Very well, we will help Meletis," said Father.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet," said the Blood Baron. He tried to run towards us but Mirko Vosk picked him up and threw him into the lava.

"Curse you, House Dimir," said The Baron as he sunk and died in the lava.

"We will deal with the rest of Orzhov later," said Vosk.

"Right. So how do we get to Meletis?" said Father.

Then we were teleported to the surface. There was a giant sea and a boat. Beri went back home to her kingdom.

"YOU MUST TAKE THIS BOAT ACROSS THE SEA TO FIND THE CITY," said Ephara.

"Thanks, Ephara," I said.

"BE WARNED MORTALS, THERE ARE CREATURES OUT THERE THAT ARE LOYAL TO PHENAX. SO WATCH OUT!" said Ephara.

"We can handle anything," said Mother.

"GOOD LUCK," said Ephara.

Long Voyage Ahead

As we sailed the big sea, the wind was strong.

The captain came on deck. "It looks like we might hit a storm soon," said the captain.

"Great..." said Father.

"Hey Vosk, why aren't you burning up?" I asked.

"Dimir vampires are unaffected by sunlight," said Mirko Vosk.

"Oh," I said.

The storm hit and the waves were hard to get through. Then we heard singing... a woman singing... then more unseen women began to sing. It was coming from rocks straight ahead of us.

"Turn the ship around, boy," said the captain to the driver of the boat.

"But Sir, those voices, they're so beautiful," said the sailor.

"Damit," said the captain.

"What's going on?" asked Father.

"That singing you hear is coming from sirens," said the captain.

"What's a siren?" asked Mother.

"Creatures that have the body and head of a woman but the rest is bird. They lure sailors to their death with song," said the captain.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Until we get through this, John-fish-killer will have to be put in the brig," said the captain. John was sent to the brig and Mirko took control of the ship. Then Vosk started a telepathic conversation with the head siren.

"Well, aren't you a handsome one? We should spend more time together," said the siren.

"Why don't you come with me to Jeer? My people could use women like you," said Mirko Vosk.

"We'll see," said the siren. Then the sirens appeared and began circling the boat.

"Hold your ground," said the captain. The head siren came down and landed on the boat.

"You must be the one I was talking to," said Vosk.

"Yes, my name is Lilith, and we need your help," said Lilith.

"Why would evil creatures want our help?" asked the Captain.

"Please, Phenax has betrayed us and now he has sent an assassin to kill us all," said a siren named Beatrix.

"I'm sorry, but we have more pressing matters to attend to," said the captain.

"Hold on a second. These lovely ladies need our help and you're going to just leave?" I said.

"Well, aren't you a charmer," said Beatrix.

"They're evil creatures that send sailors to their deaths," said the captain.

"We used to do that, but now we use our song to get sailors to help us, but some are too dumb and drooling over our beauty that they crash their boats," said Lilith.

"Can't you set aside your hatred just this once?" said Father.

"Please! If you help us, my ladies will send any enemy ship to their doom... and you, Mr. Mirko, I will come with you to this Jeer," said Lilith.

"Very well," said Vosk.

"So what do you say, Cap?" I said.

"Fine. But any hint of betrayal and I won't hesitate to fire my crossbow," said the captain.

"Then we have an agreement," I said. Everyone nodded.

"Lilith, when was the last time you saw this assassin?" I said.

"Yesterday. He was leaving his boat and going into a cave," said Lilith.

"Where is this cave?" asked Mirko Vosk.

"It's by our rocks. Follow us and we will take you to them," said Beatrix.

We followed the sirens with the boat to the rocks where they hung out. There we found the assassin's boat and the cave he supposedly went into.

We went inside the cave. It came to an end where there was someone standing with a staff in his hand.

"We found you, assasin," I said.

"Oh, have you?" said the assassin as _she_ turned around.

"You're a woman?" said Vosk.

"Yes. My name is Vek. I am a necromancer, a disciple of Phenax, and these are my pets," said Vek. Then two sirens appeared, but they looked different. Their skin was rotting and they had golden masks. They were... undead.

"Why did Phenax sent you to kill the sirens?" asked Father.

"He grew tired of them and just didn't want to deal with them…not his style he said," said Vek.

"I've had enough of this!" said the captain. Then he fired his crossbow at Vek, but one of the zombie sirens caught the bolt and threw it back at the captain and killed him.

"Oh no," cried Mother. Then a battle raged on and ended with Lilith ripping the head off Vek and throwing it into the water. The storm subsided, but the sky was still grey.

"Well, that takes care of that," I said.

"How will we get to Meletis without a captain?" asked Mother.

"I will show you the way," said Beatrix.

""Let's get going then," said Father. Everyone exited the cave.

"Come Vosk," I said.

"Go on ahead. I'm going to stay here for a while to make sure these ladies are safe," said Vosk. Then he put his arm around Lilith's waist. She blushed.

"Oh, I see. But how will you get back to Nirn?" I asked.

"I will find a way," said Mirko.

"Alright," I said. Then Mother, Father and I got back onto the boat, waved good bye to Vosk and the sirens and followed Beatrix on the boat to Meletis. Oh, and we also changed the sails on the boat to picture the sign of House Dimir.

"The vampire that fell in love with a siren," I said.

"You don't see that very often," said Father.

As Mirko waved good bye, he noticed an odd look on Lilith.

"Is something wrong?" asked Vosk.

"It's just I've never actually been in love before," said Lilith.

"Don't worry, it will be ok," said Vosk.

A City In Trouble

We waved good bye to Beatrix as she flew off back to her home. We could see Meletis in the distance and the red glow of burning buildings. We landed at the docks and rushed into the city. Two men saw us come through the gates.

"Who are these people? We didn't send for help," said a man.

"Daxos, calm down," said the other man who looked to be a noble. Father came up to the men.

"Don't worry, we were sent by Ephara," said Father.

"Then the gods haven't abandoned us," said Daxos.

"What is the situation?" asked Father.

"A powerful lich has taken over the throne room. If he isn't taken care of soon, Meletis will be forever a ghost town," said the noble.

"Don't worry, my family will handle this lich," said Father.

"Bless you and your family," said the noble.

"I'm coming with you," said Daxos.

"Very well, let's go," said Father.

We ran into the main building to find the lich waiting for us.

"Well, if it isn't the heroes of Jeer. Oh, and Daxos, what a pleasant surprise," said the lich.

"Wait, you know of us?" said Father.

"Yes, your stories travel fast throughout the multiverses," said the lich.

"Well, we are here to stop you!" I said.

"That won't be happening I'm afraid," said the lich. Then he used a magical power to blow us all away except for Daxos, because he ducked. The lich ran off, and Daxos chased after him.

Meanwhile, nearby a group of merfolk saw the damaged city and went to help.

"Oh please, Goddess of the Sea, give us a creature to help destroy the evil that is destroying this city," said the head merfolk. Then a giant octopus rose up from the depths of the ocean.

"Thank you," said the merfolk leader.

Back in the city, Daxos and the lich were fighting on the roof.

"Give up, Daxos. You can not defeat me," said the lich.

"Alone I can't, but..." said Daxos.

"With help he can!" said Father as he jumped at the lich and knocked the staff out of his hand. The lich grabbed Father and threw him over the edge, but he held on to the building. Then the giant octopus came and grabbed the lich and pulled him down.

"What! What is this? No! No! Curse you, Thassa!" screamed the lich as he was pulled into the sea. The octopus disappeared, and so did the zombies, except for one.

"Bill, grab my hand!" cried Mother. Father tried to reach for Mother's hand but he slipped and plunged to the earth. The merfolk leader saw him falling and caught him. She was riding a manta ray.

"Gotcha," said the merfolk. They landed at the docks.

"Thanks miss..." said Father.

"Call me Maril," said the merfolk lady.

"Thank you, Maril, for saving my butt back there," said Father.

"No problem," said Maril.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"Thassa, the goddess of the sea, granted me that octopus to destroy the lich," said Maril.

"Your face looks familiar. Do you have a sister?" said Mother.

"Yes, Claritha. How do you know her?" said Maril.

"We are friends of hers," said Father.

"Then you must be from Ravnica," said Maril.

"Not exactly. We come from the island of Jeer in the plane of Nirn," I said.

"Most of Ravnica's guilds reside there now," said Mother.

"We saved your sister and the Simic Combine from utter destruction," said Father. Then Daxos and the noble man came running up to us.

"Oh thank you, heroes," said the noble man.

"Statutes of you will be placed throughout the city once it is rebuilt," said Daxos.

"But how will we rebuild?" asked a citizen of Meletis.

"I think the God of Horizons can help with that," said Maril.

"Huh?" said the noble man.

"Oh Kruphix, God of Horizons, please restore this city to it's former glory so that it's people can live and worship Ephara again," said Maril. Then trees started to grow and the buildings began to repair themselves. In about a minute or two the city was up and running again.

"Thank you Kruphix," said Daxos. There was a gust of wind.

"He says your welcome," said Maril. Then that one zombie came up to us and Phenax began to talk through it.

"MORTAL FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH ME! I WILL RETURN SOMEDAY, AND WHEN I DO THIS CITY WILL BE DUST IN THE WIND," said Phenax. Then the zombie disappeared.

"And when he does return, we will be ready," said Daxos.

"Come heroes, let us have a drink," said the noble man.

"Thanks for the offer, but we must return home," I said.

"Oh well, take care then," said the noble man.

"Will do," said Father.

Before we returned home we stopped in the underworld to see if the fighting stopped, and it had.

Underestimated Queen

"My Lady, you have guests," said a myr.

"Thank you, Liri... let them in," said Beriadanwen.

But before Liri could let the guests in, they barged through the door.

"What do you want now, Obzedat?" asked Beriadanwen.

"The ghosts have disappeared, and we blame you," said the Obzedat.

"It's time to leave," said an Orzhov vampire.

"I don't think so," said Beriadanwen.

Then Lilith came through the doors and picked up a vampire and threw it out the window. Then Mirko Vosk appeared behind the other vampire and ripped her head off. Then Mother, Father, and I appeared in front of the Obzedat. Myrs with spears and Azorius guards also surrounded the Obzedat.  
"What you fail to realize, Obzedat... is that I have powerful friends," said Beriadanwen.

"Oh, and your blood baron is dead," said Father.

"This isn't over! We will return," said the Obzedat. Then they vanished.

"Good, I was getting tired of the Orzhov barging into my palace," said Beriadanwen.

"What do we do now, My Queen?" asked Venser.

"Well, I will tell you this... and make sure to write it down and tell the guards," said Beriadanwen.

"What is your command?" asked Venser.  
"Any Orzhov members seen within the city will hereby be arrested, and if they are undead... kill them! The Orzhov are banned from my city!" said Beriadanwen.

"As you wish, My Lady," said Venser.

"Thanks, House Dimir," said Beriadanwen.

"You're welcome," they said.

"So, Mirko, how did you make it back to Nirn?" I asked .

"I ran into a planeswalker by the name Elspeth Tirel. She did not take kindly to me at first because I'm a vampire, but when I defeated her in a game of thinking, she made a portal for me to return home with Lilith," said Mirko Vosk.

"You played chess... didn't you," said Father.

"Yep," said Mirko.

"What do we do now?" asked Mother.

"Well, I'm sure Queen Beriadanwen has everything under control, so we should return to Duskmantle and inform Lord Skithiryx about what has happen," said Mirko Vosk.

"Agreed," I said.

"Good bye Beri, we will see you again sometime," said Father.

"Take care my friends," said Beriadanwen.

Involvement is Unnecessary

"Skithiryx! The spirits are gone," I said.

"Good, now we must... I hear something," said Skithiryx

"I hear it too... it sounds like battle," said Father. Everyone rushed up to the roof and when they got there what they saw was surprising. Soldiers from Azorius and Orzhov were battling to the death. Beriadanwen's shouting could be heard in the distance. Skithiryx stuck his head through a window.

"The queen's banishment of the Orzhov from her city must have angered the Obzedat," said Mirko Vosk.

"What do we do?" asked Mother.

"We can't get involved. We will secretly send supplies to Azorius, but no one must know our involvement with the queen," said Skithiryx. Everyone nodded and went back inside.

Later that day...

"Ugh, I can't believe we are just sitting here while our friend and her army are dying," said Father.

"You heard Skithy, we must not get involved," said Mother.

"I don't think Skithiryx wants to be part of a war," I said.

"We must do something, anything," said Father.

"All we can do right now is hope that Beri will make it out alive," said Mother.

"We can help with the secret supplies too," I said.

The next day...

The flags of House Dimir move with the wind as Mirko and Lilith enter the throne room.

"Lord Skithiryx, may I introduce Lilith, the leader of the Siren Sisters of Theros. She has left Theros for me and to help House Dimir in it's future needs," said Mirko Vosk.

"Ah, it's a pleasure," said Skithiryx.

"It's a pleasure to be in front of a dragon," said Lilith as she bowed.

"So, you're a siren... I'm assuming you will be watching our docks?" said Skithiryx.

"Yes," said Lilith. Just then Father and Mother came into the room.

"Skithiryx, are the supplies for today ready to be delivered?" asked Father.

"Yes, I just informed our vampire scouts and told them to deliver the supplies to Queen Beriadanwen," said Skithiryx.

"Good," said Father.

"Lilith, when you are at the docks, can you inform the repairmen for the fifth time... that our boats are starting to fall apart," said Skithiryx.

"Yes, My Lord," said Lilith.

"Skithy, it's time for your daily wash," said Mother.

"Grrr!" said Skithiryx quietly. Dragons don't usually like to be bathed, but we do this so his poisonous powers and body don't come back.

"Come on now," said Mother. Skithiryx turned around and Mother sprayed him with special water that acted like soap as well. Mirko Vosk and Lilith started to walk away.

"Oh, and Mirko?" said Skithiryx.

"Yes, My Lord?" said Mirko Vosk.

"Before you go play chess or go do whatever you humanoids do when you love each other..." said Skithiryx.

"You mean sex?" said Mother.

"Yes, before you go do that, can you make sure the artifacts are in check?" said Skithiryx.

"Yes... My Lord," said Mirko Vosk with hesitation.

War Never Changes

Over the next few days our supplies were getting stopped by the Orzhov. We wrote a letter to Beri saying that we couldn't help her anymore. She wrote back saying thanks for the help we could give. Skithiryx was afraid, that since the Orzhov knew of the supplies, they might attack us, so he readied some men to stand guard in case we did get attacked. Skithiryx's fear became reality... the Orzhov did attack and we fought them off.

Morndas 20th of second seed...

Skithiryx had summoned Mother, Father and Vosk to the throne room.

"What is it, Skithiryx?" asked Father.

"I think I found a way to stop this pointless war against the Orzhov," said Skithiryx.

"How is that?" asked Mother.

"Do you know the story of Ven, the vampire?" asked Skithiryx.

"He knew all forms of magic and used all colors of mana," said Mirko Vosk.

"How do you know that?" asked Father.

"I read sometimes when I'm not playing chess or doing tasks for Lord Skithiryx," said Mirko Vosk.

"Yes, he knew all forms of magic," said Skithiryx.

"How will he help us?" asked Mother.

"He is a vampire, so he might help House Dimir. He uses white mana, so he may be able to ceasefire this war," said Skithiryx.

"And if he doesn't help us?" asked Father.

"Then well...you better have enough strength and power to kill him," said Skithiryx.

"Ugh. Where can we find him?" said Father.

"He lives in a large castle on Innistrad," said Skithiryx.

"Then I will go find him," said Father.

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Skithiryx.

"Why?" asked Father.

"Ven doesn't take kindly to werewolves," said Skithiryx.

"Then Vosk and I will go," said Mother.

"Fine. I will make you a portal to Innistrad," said Father. Father made a portal and Mother and Vosk went through.

"Now, while they are away, I want you, Bill, to tell the Merfolk to be ready for battle," said Skithiryx.

"Yes, Lord Skithiryx," said Bill.

Meanwhile on Innistrad...

"I know I'm a vampire and all, but this place is creepy," said Mother.

"This place has dark tales...This is where Sorin Markov used to live. Zombies walk the roads and Werewolves are among the politicians. The witch Liliana also lives here," said Mirko Vosk.

"Where do you think we will find this Ven?" asked Mother.

"In Sorin's old castle straight ahead," said Mirko Vosk.

"Let's get going," said Mother. Vosk and Mother followed a path to the castle and when the came to a giant door. They knocked. A shadowy figure appeared on a tower above.

"Who goes there?" said the figure.

"We seek out Ven," said Mother.

"Go away before I kill you," said the figure.

"No wait. We are vampires like Ven. We seek help," said Mother.

"Fine. You'd better come in and tell me what you want," said the figure. The door opened. Mother and Vosk went in. They were in what looked to be the grand hall. A figure in dark armor floated down from up top. He had a pair of glowing orange ethereal dragon wings attached to his back.

"You must be Ven," said Mirko Vosk.

"Yes I am; and who are you?" said Ven taking off his mask.

"I am Mirko Vosk of House Dimir, and this lovely woman is Samantha Peterson. We come from the plain of Nirn," said Mirko Vosk.

"Nirn! Are you from Skyrim?" said Ven.

"No, we are from the Island of Jeer," said Mirko Vosk.

"Uh yes, I have been there before," said Ven

"You have glowing dragon wings! Are you a..." said Mother.

"Dragonborn? Yes, I am," said Ven.

"But you're a vampire," said Mother.

"Just because you are undead and evil, well sort of evil, doesn't mean you can't be a hero," said Ven.

"Interesting," commented Mirko Vosk.

"How did you know I was a Dragonborn?" asked Ven.

"Because my friend Beriadanwen is also dragonborn," said Mother.

"Yes, I know of that name. She is a dark elf, right?," said Ven.

"That's right," said Mother.

"Yes, a dunmer like my wife," said Ven.

"Your wife?" said Mirko Vosk.

"Yes...Dearest, would you come here for a moment?" said Ven.

"Of course, My Dear," said a woman's voice. Then a dark elf woman wearing tavern clothes came walking down the stairs.

"You didn't tell me we had guests...let's feast on them," said the woman.

"Woah! My Dear, these people are like us," said Ven.

"Oh, more vampires," said the woman.

"This is my wife, Brelyna," said Ven.

"Nice to meet you," said Mother.

"These vampires claim to be friends with the last Dragonborn," said Ven.

"Beri! Is she ok?" said Brelyna.

"How do you know of Beriadanwen?" asked Mother to both Ven and his wife.

"One era ago I was part of the Volkihar vampire clan in Skyrim. When your friend, Beri, slayed Harkon, the leader of the clan, I knew there was no chance for me to survive a fight with her or her Dawnguard friends, so I escaped," said Ven.

"Beri was once the arch-mage at the Winterhold College, but when she left Skyrim, Ven came and took over," said Brelyna.

"Yes, I turned the most outstanding students into vampires and also got married to Bre here," said Ven.

"How did you get here to Innistrad?" asked Mirko Vosk.

"When I decided I needed to get away from Skyrim, knowing that my presence might be found out by the Dawnguard, I came to Jeer with Bre to find peace. On Jeer I ran into a woman who claimed to be this thing called a Planeswalker. At the time I did not know what that was, but the woman told me there was a place for vampires to get peace and feed on humans without being hunted. The woman made a portal which took me here to Innistrad," said Ven.

"Even though you were Dragonborn, your life in Skyrim was endangered?" said Mother.

"Yes. In Skyrim it doesn't matter who you are. If you are an enemy to mortals you are hunted down and destroyed," said Ven.

"I know of the planeswalker you speak of. Her name is Liliana Vess." said Mirko Vosk.

"How did you know that?" asked Mother

"She is the enemy of my enemy, Jace Beleren. They have a love/hate relationship as well," said Mirko Vosk.

"Anyway, we need your help, Ven, to stop a pointless war between House Dimir, the Azorius Senate and the Orzhov Syndicate," said Mother.

"Then we mustn't waste time. Bre, grab the weapons and let's go," said Ven.

"Wait, how will we get back to Jeer?" asked Mother.

"There is a portal that appears in the swamps once every so often. If we are lucky it will be there now, and if we are even luckier it will take us to Nirn," said Ven.

The portal in the swamps was there and it did take Mother, Ven, Brelyna and Vosk to Nirn. They arrived on the island of Jeer right in the middle of the battle.

The soldiers were rushing towards the four of them.

"STOP!" shouted Ven.

The armies stopped in their tracks. Beriadanwen and an Orzhov general stepped forward.

"What is the meaning of this?" said the Orzhov general.

"This fighting has to stop now! There is no need for this," said Ven.

"I agree. This war is pointless," said Beriadanwen.

"You, Queen Beriadanwen, you have banned our people from your city!" said the Orzhov general.

"It's not my fault, it was your master's," said Beriadanwen.

"Then I guess we should pay a visit to this master you speak of," said Ven.

"Follow me if you are going to speak to the Obzedat," said the general.

"Very well," said Ven.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Beriadanwen.

"No one important, My Queen. Just remember who saved your people...Dovahkiin. Let's move out, my friends," said Ven.

"Who was that?" asked Beriadanwen.

"A very brave and awesome man," said Mother.

THE END


End file.
